InuYasha and the Curse of the Cat Demon King
by ShaD.23
Summary: Kagome is a cat and InuYasha must turn her back. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru must save Rin from a powerful demon trying to capture her. Not an InuYashXSesshomaru fic. Now finished. Read & Review please.
1. Chapter 1

What's up? It's been a while since I last made an InuYasha fanfic. But here it is. Also, because of rising complaints about some of my fics, all the rest of my InuYasha fics will be in story format. Hope you enjoy them. Now then, **InuYasha and the Curse of the Cat Demon King.**

Kagome was sitting on the well, waiting for InuYasha. Usually she would go to the village to meet with the others, but, seeing as it was such a nice day, she decided to wait for him.

"Sigh... It's so nice today."said Kagome. Just then, she heard a rustling in the bushes. She turned her head fast, and saw a hooded figure walk out. She wondered why he wore such heavy clothing in such warm weather.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"he asked kindly.

"No, I'm fine."Kagome responded.

"Tell me, what is that you have there?"he said, noticing a small glow under her uniform. Later, InuYasha was climbing out of the well. He looked annoyed, unsurprisingly.

"Dammit. Where is Kagome?" he wondered. He had just come back from Modern Tokyo, only to find that Kagome had already came to Feudal Japan.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!!" he shouted in frustration. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes close by. InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga and readied himself... as a black cat jumped out from the bushes. InuYasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and knelt down to pet the cat. It was a fair size, had a fine, thick black coat, and had a familiar-looking tuff of hair on it's head. It's brown eyes looked very familiar.

" Where did you come from?" InuYasha asked. The cat meowed at him, as if it seemed to like him. He stroked it a few times, then began to tug at it's front paws. It growled a few times, then hissed. As it hissed, the enchanted bead glowed and InuYasha crashed into the ground. He got up, a little dizzy.

"I think I deserved that. Kagome must be somewhere close by, then."

He stood up and the cat rubbed against him, apparently fond of him again.

"Well, I gotta run, now little... little, um, excuse me."

InuYasha picked up the cat and looked under it. It glared at him.

"Ah, little girl. Bye."

The cat hissed again, and InuYasha collapsed once more. He got up again, dusting himself off.

"Man, Kagome's gotta be pissed." he wondered. He started to walk off, the cat still following him. He turned around and saw it.

"Hey, c'mon. I gotta go, so just go on back to your owner, where it's safe."

He turned again and began to walk off. The cat continued to follow him. He could tell. He reached in his sash and pulled out a packet of dried fish Kagome brought, once. He opened it and put it down infront of the cat, who started to eat it.

"There ya go" said InuYasha."Now go on home." He walked off to the village, the cat still eating the fish.

_**End Chapter One.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, people. Enjoy.

InuYasha made his way to the village. He asked Kaede and the others if they've seen Kagome. Nothing.

"Dammit!"shouted InuYasha."Where is she?"

At that same moment, the cat comes into the house. Everyone pays it little mind except InuYasha.

"Didn't I tell you to go home? Why do you keep following me?"he shouted. It simply rubbed against him. Shippo snickered.

"What the Hell's so funny?"he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that you can't scare a little cat." Shippo responded. InuYasha grew angry at once.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I scare you!"he said swinging at Shippo. Shippo shreiked and hid behind Sango. InuYasha began chased Shippo over the house. Just then, the cat hissed at him, and he collapsed once more. He got up and shook his head.

"I don't get it. I keep crashing down but Kagome isn't anywhere." InuYasha said. The cat was staring him down. InuYasha flung his hand at it to scare it off. Instead, it hissed again, and InuYasha crashed into the ground again. The others seemed quite puzzled by this. Kaede, however, picked it up and looked closely into its eyes. The cat stared right back.

"This is Kagome"she said. Everyone else stared in dis belief. What on earth did Kaede mean?

"What the Hell do you mean, old woman? You mind leaving you in old age?"ask InuYasha. Kaede ignored him and took a Jewel Shard from her sash.

"How'd you get that"demanded InuYasha. She said nothing, but started to move the Jewel Shard right to left. The cat followed each time.

"It is you. But how could he have returned?" Kaede spoke.

"You've got some explaining to do, old woman" InuYasha said. True enough, the others expressions spoke too clearly that they too wanted to know what she knew.

"Indeed, I do. Long ago, there was a strange demon from a distant land. His name was not known, but in these lands, he called himself Munimusti, and he was crowned king of the cat demons for his remarkable power. Any who were touched by one of his long nine tails would be cursed to become a cat." Everyone was in shock, except InuYasha, who looked annoyed.

"An' how exactly do you know this, old woman."

"Because"started Kaede"I encountered him once as a child." InuYasha finally looked puzzled aswell.

"He sought the Shikon Jewel, like many other demons. I was struck by one of his tails and turned like Kagome. However, Kikyo severed the tail he struck me with, and I returned at once."

"So, how come Kagome is acting like a cat?"asked InuYasha as Kagome rubbed against him purring.

"My transformation was brief, however Kagome has clearly been in this state for a time"she responded."Perhaps the longer one is in this state, the more one behaves and becomes as a cat."

They all sit there silently. Then, InuYasha stands up.

"I'm going to find him, and put an end to this."

"How will you find him?"asked Sango.

"You all stay here. Shippo, you're in charge of Kagome til I get back."

"Let us help-"Miroku began, but InuYasha was already gone. Kagome began to follow him, but Shippo began to caller her.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty"he called. She turned at once and walked back to him. He pet her a few times, then Kaede put a piece of fish infront of her. As she ate, Sango stood up.

"Lady Kaede, why did InuYasha want us to stay here?" she asked.

"Sango, ye are a skilled demon slayer, but even the most seasoned slayer will fall prey to his curse. A single touch will change any human into a cat, and you are no different, nor you Miroku. I can only hope InuYasha may have the strength to defeat him. He clearly has skills far beyond that curse of his..."


	3. Chapter 3

I'M FINALLY BACK! CHAPTER 3!!!

The moon hung high in the sky and casted a silver glow over the plains. Sesshomaru stood silently, staring up at it unblinking.

"Where shall we go next, Lord Sesshomaru?"Jaken asked his master as he came up beside him. Sesshomaru continued to stare up at the moon.

"We will find a powerful demon. This arm grows weak."he said quietly.

"Yes my lord."Jaken said calmly. "When do we leave?"

Sesshomaru looked silently to the moon, unblinking still.

"When she wakes up."he said finally. Jaken looked back at Rin, who lay curled up under a tree. Just then, Sesshomaru drew the Tokijin and turned to face a figure in the distance. The cloaked figure approached slowly. When he came to Sesshomaru, he stopped, and his hooded head raised alittle. Sesshomaru could tell the figure was a powerful demon and was looking at Sesshomaru from inside the darkness of his hood.

"Hello."the figure said politely. "Did I startle you?"he asked calmly.

"Why do you come to me?"Sesshomaru asked. The figure laughed. "Come to YOU?"he asked. "Come to you? How amusing ."he went on adopting an oily voice that Sesshomaru knew was proof of his true disposition. He swung the Tokijin down hard at the figure, who jumped out of the way quickly. He pulled his hood back to reveal his slightly aged face. "I am Munimusti, King of all cats." he said, his ginger hair glistening in the moonlight. His pointed ears were raised in alert, his wicked yellow eyes glowed in the night and a silver crown gleamed up top his head. He drew a cat-o-nine tails from his waist and assumed a defensive position. Sesshomaru did the same, knowing this would be a hard battle.

A small fire glowed in Kaede's hut. The smell of cooked fish still hung gently in the air. Shippo scratched Kagome gently on her belly, as she rolled about the ground purring.

"Who's a good kitty? You are, yes you AAAAAARE! Kagome's a good kitty, yes she IIIIIIS!"he crooned as he continued to scratch her belly. She purred on and on, as Miroku and Sango watched.

"Well, Shippo seems to be enjoying himself."Miroku said.

"And Kagome seems to be enjoying herself, aswell."Sango added. "Kaede, if Kagome is a cat for long enough, will she still think she's a cat when she returns to normal?"

Kaede looked up at her. "This I don't know"she began "but I do hope she returns to normal... and I hope the rumors I've heard are not true..."she thought to herself silently.

Sesshomaru charged quickly at Munimusti, who leapt high into the air. He swung his weapon quickly and one of the whips shot down to Sesshomaru, who caught it easily. Seconds later, however, the whip wrapped itself around Sesshomaru's arm and the sharp scrap of metal stuck itself into his arm. If it hurt at all, Sesshomaru didn't show it, even when it began to slowly pull Sesshomaru to Munimusti. He swung Tokijin at the long strap, but when it hit, a powerful pain quickly traveled from the whip to Sesshomaru's arm. While he didn't scream in agony, he fell to his knees. Munimusti cackled in malice. "Do you see it?"he spat. "The whip has connected with you. It is a part of you, and so it registers pain, which you feel!"he said with glee. Sesshomaru glared at his opponent and jumped at him. He sliced hard at him, and he dropped his cat-o-nine tails, the one whip retracting instantly. He began to swing repeatedly at Munimusti, but the demon was too fast. He managed to dodge each swing. He drew a small blade and began to swiftly counter each blow Sesshomaru made. It seemed the two were evenly matched... from afar. Jaken, however, could not tell that his master was growing weary. Rin, who heard the clanging metal, awoke and rubbed her eyes. She saw Jaken who was standing perfectly still, watching his master. She approached slowly and stood by Jaken's side.

"Master Jaken-"

"Be silent, Rin."Jaken said quickly. "This foe is immensely powerful. Sesshomaru can't have you putting yourself in danger with such a powerful enemy. You must hide."he said, with an almost unnoticeable trace of concern in his voice. Rin looked at him, nodded and turned to hide. She crawled under a row of brush and laid perfectly still. She could still hear the clang of metal from afar. Sesshomaru aimed a high kick at Munimusti, who took it to the shoulder. He stumbled back slightly, and Sesshomaru took this chance to attack heavily. He jumped high into the air and shot down at Munimusti. When he was mere inches away from his opponent, he began to jab the Tokijin down at Munimusti with unmatched speed, the power of his attacks holding him in mid-air. Munimusti, caught off guard by this, began to feverishly block each blow. Sesshomaru finally struck the ground next to Munimusti's foot, which caught the demon off guard, and he stumbled back a few steps. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to swing hard at Munimusti, who went flying. Sesshomaru readied himself, however. He knew it was not over. Munimusti flew strait for a tree, but he caught himself, and leapt off it, flying through the air after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru assumed a defensive position, but Munimusti was more crafty than he seemed. While he held his blade back, as if about to strike, he scooped up his cat-o-nine tails without Sesshomaru or Jaken seeing. As he sailed past Sesshomaru, he swung the weapon down, all nine of the whips shooting down, sticking into Sesshomaru's side. As he strained with this injury, Munimusti jabbed his blade into Sesshomaru's side, and he let out a short roar of pain. Rin heard this and ran to see if Sesshomaru was alright.

"My Lord Sesshomaru!"Jaken called "I can assist you! Please allow me to-OOF!"he uttered as Rin knocked him down as she came to see. "Master Jaken!" she cried. "Where are you?" Suddenly she heard a grunting sound beneath her. She looked down and saw that she was standing on Jaken's face. "OH! Sorry Master Jaken."she said quickly, leaping off Jaken. He dusted himself off and turned to Rin, but before he could snap, the two heard the wicked demon speak.

"A **HUMAN**?"he said in amusement. "Tell me 'Lord Sesshomaru."he taunted. "Does this human mean anything to you?"he asked, his eyes glistening at Rin. She felt her blood run cold as she stumbled back, afraid for whatever the demon would try. "Well"Munimusti began "your reserved silence speaks volumes, 'Lord Sesshomaru."he smirked. Sesshomaru glared at him, and shot for him, but Munimusti was aware of what he was trying. He kicked Sesshomaru in the face as he charged at him, knocking him down instantly. Rin squealed as Munimusti began to slowly walk to her a Jaken, and she hid behind the small demon.

"Worry not, Rin!"Jaken said proudly. "I will defend you! Witness and fear, foolish demon, the power of the Staff of Two Heads!"he called to Munimusti, brandishing his staff at the demon. The flames erupted from the staff, but Munimusti waved them off as if it were dust flying at him. He swung his cat-o-nine tails a Jaken, wrapping the whips around him and flinging him into a tree. Rin trembled in terror as Munimusti smiled evilly down at her. Sesshomaru looked up to see Munimusti shed his brown cloak, revealing his beautiful kimono of red, blue, purple and white, and eight tails slowly rocking back and forth in the air. Sesshomaru also saw one small, stubby tail that he could tell had been removed. He began to slowly push himself up when he saw Munimusti pick up Rin, who continued to cry out in terror. Munimusti swung one tail at her and gently touched her face. She stopped screaming and began to glow bright gold. Munimusti dropped her and leapt off on the tree tops. Sesshomaru and Jaken both saw Rin shrink into her kimono, which laid flat on the forest ground. Sesshomaru and Jaken both stared down at it silently.

"My Lord?"Jaken began. "What do you think became of Rin?" Sesshomaru didn't respond. Suddenly, something under the seemingly empty kimono began to stir. The two demons looked on as a small, black cat came out of one of the sleeves and mewed in confusing at the two. Sesshomaru could tell it was Rin by the brown human eyes it had and the small topknot. Jaken uttered in disbelief while Sesshomaru knelt down to pick her up and looked into her eyes. Just then, Sesshomaru smelled a scent he knew well. He turned to see his brother, InuYasha.

"Get up Sesshomaru."he spat. "We're goin' after that bastard!"

So, what did you think? I'm going to star on ch.4 soon, but first, I'm going to be work on a Ranma1/2Azumanga Daioh crossover. I hope you will take a look at that too when I start on it. I'm also gonna start working on 'Kingdom Hearts; Chain of ANIMEmories' for my friend again. The next chapter won't take nearly as long as this chapter took for me to finally get around to doing, so don't worry. Until then, keep an eye out for my other fics.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright. Time for the big wrap-up. Chapter 4 folks!

InuYasha and Sesshomaru walked through the forest on the heavy scent of Munimusti, completely silent.

"Why do you seek Munimusti, brother?"Sesshomaru asked. InuYasha continued to walk as if Sesshomaru didn't speak to him.

"The bastard got to Kagome."he said. Sesshomaru's eyes glanced at InuYasha.

"You need the mortal to find the Sacred Jewel Shards for you... Can you not find them yourself? Or is there another reason you follow her?"he said in his smooth voice. InuYasha ran infront of his brother and turned to him.

"LISTEN! That has nothin' to do with this! Besides, if we let him go, he's gonna cause alotta Hell, and not just for humans! Got it!?"he spat. Sesshomaru continued walking. InuYasha stared for a few moments then ran to catch up with him.

"Dammit... I can only guess what kinda Hell Kagome is going through."he wondered to himself.

* * *

Shippo sat by the fire in Kaede's house. He shot one of his tops, which didn't grow in size, to Kagome, who played with it happily. When it stopped spinning, she fidgeted with her paw at it and looked back up to Shippo, who had another top ready. She chased it around he house as it spun while Shippo, Sango and Miroku laughed.

"Shippo?"Miroku asked suddenly. "How long have you been playing with Kagome?"

Shippo looked up at Miroku, truly thinking. "I dunno..."he said blankly. "It was still light out when InuYasha left."he added, readying another top. Kaede watched as Kagome flopped around trying to catch the top while she thought of Kagome. It seemed she had lost all traces of her human mind. She hoped she was wrong, for Kagome's sake.

* * *

InuYasha and Sesshomaru came to a sea shore. There, standing in the shallow shoreline was the Demon they had been searching for.

"I was waiting for you..."he breathed. The demon slowly turned to the two. There was a look of desire in his gleaming eyes. InuYasha and Sesshomaru both knew that he wanted them to come. He wanted to kill them.

"What the Hell d'you know about me?"InuYasha spat. He pulled the Tetsusaiga and readied himself. Sesshomaru drew the Tokijin and stepped slowly to the side.

"I know what this place is..."Munimusti went on. "I can smell it here. The blood of a powerful demon and the blood of a worthless dog. This is where InuTaisho died, is it not Sesshomaru?"Munimusti asked with glee. InuYasha could see the look of hatred in his brother's eyes. "I know of InuTaisho, Sesshomaru."he went on. "I clashed with him once before. I was once the ruler of the tribe of cat demons. They were weak and incapable, but not worth it to destroy. They were simple, mindless creatures best left to their own. But I still enjoyed it all. I traveled form village to village, killing some, but turning the rest. OH, it was such fun."he said with a wicked grin. "It's been a long time since I've done anything, it was great to come back and have some fun with those two mortals you had with you. The first one, I could smell not only the Sacred Jewel Shards on her, but I could also smell you, boy."he said looking at InuYasha. "It's been a long time since I smelt the Great Dog Demon. I smelt him again, and so I came searching for you, _Lord _Sesshomaru."he said, enjoying the fury he could feel in Sesshomaru. "But now it's time for the cat to finish playing with it's prey, and to move in for the kill. Come now. Attack first."he said in his wicked voice. InuYasha recklessly charged at the demon. Munimusti was ready for him. He shot his whips from his Cat-o-nine tails and flung InuYasha into the air with them. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to charge at the demons side, but he was too quick. He lifted his foot and Sesshomaru ran head long into it. InuYasha, beside himself with rage, jumped high into the air and unleashed his **Windscar**. The fiend quickly leapt out of the way and charged at InuYasha. InuYasha, thinking desperately, quickly sheathed the Tetsusaiga and clawed his own leg.

"**BLADES OF BLOOD!**"he called as he sent the sickle-like bolts at Munimusti. He moved swiftly, and they shot right past him. Munimusti struck the amazed half demon out of the sky. Sesshomaru Shot at the demon, but he, too, was knocked away. He growled in fury as he slowly got back up.

"You obviously don't know what you're up against."Munimusti taunted. "I have three Sacred Jewel Shards. I can't possibly be defeated." He drew a broad sword and assumed a defensive position. Sesshomaru charged at him and matched blades. Though he was immensely strong, Sesshomaru could feel his blade being pushed back. He let himself slip onto his back and kicked the wicked demon into the sky. InuYasha saw this and charged at Munimusti and unleashed his **Iron Reaver Soulstealer,** which cut the demon hard. He landed right next to his brother who grew tense.

"Do not interfere, InuYasha."he said calmly.

"HA! Same to you!"InuYasha spat. The two charged at the demon, who readied himself. Sesshomaru knocked his brother back as they neared Munimusti. Munimusti, seeing this, bent back, Sesshomaru sailing right over him. He turned back and sliced hard into Sesshomaru's back. He let out a rare scream of pain and fell to his knees. Munimusti strolled over to the injured Sesshomaru, smiling.

"Does it hurt?"he asked, stomping on the deep cut in his back. The pain was unbearable. Sesshomaru couldn't scream out in agony. Just then, Munimusti stepped to the side as InuYasha came running. He tripped over his brother and the two collapsed.

"You two are nothing. It is so simple to fight you both."Munimusti said with relish. He walked slowly over to InuYasha and jabbed his sword into InuYasha's hand. The half demon slowly looked up at him.

"Can you see them, InuYasha?"Munimusti said. "The Sacred Jewel Shards, gleaming in my body. They are what gives me the strength to torment you before you die. I will kill you both very soon now. It's only a question of which one of you attacks first."he foolishly added. At this, InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked into the other's eyes. They knew what they had to do, if they were to defeat this powerful opponent. They both got up at the same time and drew their blades.

"Lead on."the demon taunted. InuYasha jumped high into the sky while Sesshomaru charged at the fiend. Unable to attack one, Munimusti stumbled back. Sesshomaru flung him into the air with a slice from Tokijin. InuYasha powered up for a powerful attack.

"**ADDAMANT BARRAGE!**"he called as he shot hundreds of shards at the demon, who fell to the ground. Sesshomaru charged and kicked him into the air while InuYasha struck him with the broad side of the Tetsusaiga, Munimusti crashing into the earth. Sesshomaru sliced hard into Munimusti's gut. The Sacred Jewel Shards flew from the gash, InuYasha catching them as he fell to the ground. The two demons powered up for one final attack.

"_**DRAGON STRIKE!**_"Sesshomaru called out, the huge aura flying from his blade. Munimusti saw this and dodged swiftly, but InuYasha and Sesshomaru both were counting on this. InuYasha saw his brother's attack coming for him.

"_**BACKLASHWAVE!**_"he called, sending the attack straight back at Munimusti. The demon cried in terror as the spiraling attack came back to him. He was ripped into pieces and blown into dust. The burst blew Sesshomaru over a nearby cliff and InuYasha over the vast plains. Sesshomaru and InuYasha both landed nimbly as the fell to the ground. InuYasha charged for the cliff, despite his dire injuries. He looked down at his brother, who looked right back up at him from the bottom of the high cliff. They could both tell what the other was thinking. They both were too injured to fight on. Sesshomaru silently turned and walked off. InuYasha did the same.

* * *

Jaken held the kitten close to him as he looked up into the pale moon. Rin mewed quietly to him as he stood still. Just then, he could feel her growing heavy. He looked down at her and saw that she was glowing bright white. The next thing he knew, he saw her grow into her human form once more. She looked at him and smiled. No matter how hard he tried, Jaken also smile. Just then, Rin broke the silence.

"Master Jaken, where is my kimono?"she asked. Jaken felt his face redden as he turned to fetch it for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome slept quietly on Shippo's lap. Just then, she, too, began to glow bright white. Shippo slowly opened his eyes and saw her turn back. Shippo began to grow frightened and ran out of the house.

The next day, InuYasha came to Kaede's village. He saw Shippo running to him.

"INU- INUYASHA! It's- it's Kagome! She's- She's..."Shippo stuttered.

"What's wrong with Kagome!?"InuYasha demanded. He charged into the house and saw Kagome, asleep under a blanket. She slowly woke up and saw him standing there, a look of shock on his face.

"InuYasha? What's the matter?"she asked. Just then, she looked down and noticed she had no clothes on. She glared at InuYasha, who hurried out of the house.

"INUYASHA!"she barked. "SIT BOY!"he crashed into the ground as she said this.

"SIT SIT **SIIIIIIT!**"she screamed, InuYasha crashing into the ground each time.

"Sorry to have disturbed you..."he said weakly.

Hey there. Did you like the end? Well, that's it for 'InuYasha and the Curse of the Cat Demon King' so until next time. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll make another InuYasha fic soon, but I've got to finish a few other things first. Until then!


End file.
